ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson Learned/Info
This is the information page for Lesson Learned. Tagline When Zon sneaks into a room with dangerous weapons, he gets affected by a machine that makes him randomly switch between aliens. At the same time, the other members of the team get kidnapped by Dr. Animo. Can Zon use his messed up powers to save his teammates? Synopsis A giant red robot begins to attack the simulated city. Brian and Sci arrive in a yellow and white pod. Sci comments that defeating it should be fun as they begin to attack it. Sci attacks with fire. In response, the robot attacks back, but Brian turns into a mirror to redirect the blast. The robot grows to arms with tennis racket-like objects at the end of them as Sci comments that the robot may also be annoying to defeat. Brian turns into a lasso and Sci pulls him, pulling off one of the robot's arms. Sci blows the arm back at the robot with a gust of wind, and the arm gets lodged in the robot. The robot simply grows a new arm with a cannon and blasts away the old arm before coating the damaged area in a layer of metal. The robot shoots more lasers out of the cannon, which makes Brian and Sci scatter. Brian turns into an ant and climbs up a tree. Sci yells at Brian and tells him to fight, but the robot traps Sci in a net and then kicks him away. Brian turns into a vulture and catches Sci as he begins to fall out of the net. The robot turns into a ship and flies after them. It transforms back and prepares a large laser, but Brian turns into a spudgun and blocks the laser hole, causing an explosion in the location of the hole. Brian turns into a rubber band and pulls one of the robot's legs towards a tree. Meanwhile, Sci creates a rock sea saw to launch himself in the air, before blasting fire to speed up. He turns to the ground and then smashes into it, creating a crater. He fills the crater with water before knocking another of the robot's legs into it. Brian then takes the third leg and sticks it into a car, which randomly drives around, stretching the third leg. Sci then blows a gust of wind at the fourth leg, allowing Brian as a jetpack to attach to the leg and get it caught in a series of electrical wires. Brian turns into his normal form and starts to fall, but Sci catches him. Now, the first leg gets pulled off by the tree, the second leg malfunctions do to the water, the third gets pulled off by the car, and the fourth leg gets electrocuted along with the body by the electrical wires. The robot shuts down and falls over. Brian and Zon high-five before Brian realizes that it is going to be a long cleanup. Brian and Sci exited the training simulator as Bink and Water entered it. Sci begins to tell the other recruits about their simulation, but they all seem not to care, especially Zon, who yawns and then walks away. He asks himself if there's anything interesting he can find before going to find that interesting thing. He turns into a Wildmutt-XLR8 combination and speeds around the Academy, but realized that he saw everything yesterday. He then sees a vault and notices that he didn't see it yesterday. He turns into a Wildmutt-Ghostfreak combination and then enters the vault. Inside the vault, Zon observes many different kinds of technology. He grabs a gun and shoots two red balls from it, which turns into a large skull shape with the red balls as its eyes. He shoots another ball at the skull, which makes it disappear. Suddenly, the floor opens up, revealing a suspicious machine. Zon walks over to it, and accidentally gets trapped inside before quickly escaping. Elsewhere, two Magisters talk about a shuffler and a vault that is impenetrable. There is a scream throughout the Academy, heard by both Zon and the Magisters. He exits the vault and turns into a Wildmutt-XLR8 without even trying. He rushes to where he heard the scream and sees Dr. Animo kidnapping the others using a power neutralizing cage. Zon tries to stop him, but is randomly turned into a Wildmutt-Grey Matter combination. Animo bids him farewell, but Zon vows to rescue them. Suddenly, he is turned into a Wildmutt-Upgrade combination, and he realizes that it is the work of the machine. He also realizes that he has his other powers, and decides to come up with a plan. Upon arriving at the headquarters as a Wildmutt-Ghostfreak combination, Zon enters a circular room as he is transformed into a Wildmutt-Fourarms combination. He jumps down a pit and eventually lands in a glass ball vehicle. The vehicle drove forward automatically as Zon turns into a Wildmutt-Ripjaws combination and gasps for air. Zon escapes the vehicle as a Wildmutt-Stinkfly combination and begins to fight the guards. He uses his green energy powers to do so. Eventually, Zon finds a scanner which helps locates who is in what room. He tries to go to Animo's room, but the scanner sends him to the wrong room. Zon turns into a Wildmutt-Diamondhead combination, and decides to improvise. He starts crashing through the walls using green energy. He turns into a Wildmutt-Upgrade combination and merges with a device that raises the final wall. He runs into Animo's room, but turns into a Wildmutt-XLR8 combination and accidentally smacks against the wall. Zon starts talking with the recruits about what happened to him, as he quickly shuffles into a Wildmutt-Fourarms combination, then a Wildmutt-Grey Matter combination, and finally back to his Wildmutt-XLR8 combination. Zon said he felt like he was going to explode, but Bink reassured him that this wouldn't happen. Animo returns to the room and climbs into a giant Vulpimancer mech and prepares to fight Zon. He turns into a Wildmutt-Fourarms combination then a Wildmutt-Ripjaws combination. He gasps for water again, to which Water says he can provide, but Zon tells him this isn't the time for joking around. Animo delivers a brief speech about his plan, and then attacks using the mech. Zon turns into a Wildmutt-Upgrade combination as he dodges a blast and then shoots his one blast. They continued to fight as Zon starts to shuffler every two seconds. He turns into a Wildmutt-Diamondhead combination and quickly uses a diamond to slice open the power neutralizing cage. The entire team begins to fight Animo and eventually destroys the mech. Zon, now shuffling every 10 nanoseconds, manages to control his own shifting for long enough to go into his Wildmutt only form and slash open Dr. Animo's suit. This defeats Animo, and the recruits escape his headquarters as it blows up. Hornbok explains how the Shuffler works to all the recruits: how it literally shuffles the atoms of a person. Zon goes back into the Shuffler as Hornbok explains the second blast simply reverses the process. He is about to explain what else the second blast does, but there is an explosion and Animo returns to the Academy. He steals the Shuffler and gets away just as Lotin arrives. Lotin questions about what happens, and Hornbok takes full responsibility for what happened. Four figures discussed the acquisition of the Shuffler. They discussed that it didn't matter if the Magisters or even the children knew of their existence, because it was all part of the plan. Title Zon learns his lesson about messing with things that he shouldn't mess with such as the Shuffler. Characters {| class="wikitable" width="320px" style="float:left; border:2px solid white !important;" |- ! style="text-align:center;" width="45%"|Voice actor ! colspan=2 style="text-align:center;" width="55%"|Character |- | width="45%"|Steven Blum | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Water |- | width="45%"|Corey Burton | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Hornbok |- | width="45%"|Lacey Chabert | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Bink |- | width="45%"|Oded Fehr | width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Lotin | width="5%" style="background:aqua;"| |- | width="45%"|Logan Grove | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Brian |- | width="45%"|Eric Lopez | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Aevan |- | width="45%"|Jason Marsden | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Zon |- | width="45%"|Jesse McCartney | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Rob |- | width="45%"|Nolan North | colspan=2 style="font-weight:bold;"|Slick |- | width="45%"|Robert Ochoa | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Ben |- | width="45%"|Khary Payton | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Sci |- | width="45%"|Dwight Schultz | width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Dr. Animo | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| |- | width="45%"|Jason Spisak | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Paper |- ! colspan=3 style="text-align:center;"|Non-speaking roles |- | colspan=3|Jack |- | colspan=3|Toon |- Trivia *'Number 19' **3 of the 5 timestamps shows 19 minutes. **When Zon says he feels like he is going to explode, Bink says he will only explode if he shuffles every 19 nanoseconds. Questions Answered Questions *What do the figures plan to do with the Shuffler? (Answer) Unanswered Questions *What is special about the second blast of the Shuffler? Quotes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19